


Finnick's Side

by DetectiveDorian



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Extended Scene, Gen, One Shot, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6839284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveDorian/pseuds/DetectiveDorian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Judy Hopps comes back to Zootopia, her first priority is finding Nick. She goes to the one person who will know where he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finnick's Side

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers! 
> 
> This is an extended scene from the movie, expanding upon how I believe it went down between Judy and Finnick.
> 
> As a note, there is already a fic like this, but I wanted to throw my hat in the ring as it were and give my own interpretation.

Three months.  
  
Three months of chaos and anarchy. Prey were lashing out at predators out of fear, predators fell to all fours in the streets, gnashing teeth and attacking anyone that got too close, and even those who ran. It was a wonder there were "only" serious injuries, from both sides. Ever since that dumb bunny spoke in that stupid press conference, Zootopia had spiraled straight into hell.  
  
If predators weren't pushed out, we'd more than likely be collared, and controlled, just like my dreams had been showing me.  
  
I rubbed my neck, trying not to imagine what it would be like to be shocked every time I opened my mouth. I knew I was loud. It would be unbearable. The grip on my bat tightened and I bared my teeth, pressing the back of my head against the inside wall of my van. I hadn't slept in three days. My head hurt, and my eyes burned. No one had gone after me yet; I was good at hiding. As much as I hate to admit it, being small and cute in spite of my age helped. But I still got looks. I hated it. If they were gonna start coming after me...  
  
They weren't gonna take me without a fight.  
  
I felt my grip loosen and my head bow. It was afternoon. Maybe a nap wouldn't be too bad...  
  
_Tap, tap._  
  
"WHO IS IT!?" I bellowed as I swung the back doors of my van open. If I bared my teeth enough and yelled loudly enough and held my bat high enough then maybe they'd just run--  
  
It was that rabbit cop. Judy Hopps.  
  
I felt my face soften immediately. She had her paws clutched in front of her chest, her ears were down, her violet eyes were staring up at me. She wasn't wearing her uniform; I'd heard she disappeared, but did she actually quit? She was watching me desperately, and she looked on the verge of tears, but holding strong.  
  
"I need to find Nick," she said, her voice wavering a little. "Please."  
  
There was silence for a few seconds as I lowered my bat, but then I snarled. "He don't wanna see you," I said to her, and she swallowed. I hunched up my shoulders and pinned my ears back. "After what you said, if you think that _anybody_ \--"  
  
"I'm sorry." Her voice went quiet and soft, and she bowed her head. "I know what I said was... Ignorant. But I... I want to fix it!" Her voice came back, her paws clenched and she looked back up at me with resolve.  
  
I'd be impressed if I weren't absolutely livid. Maybe not at _her_ specifically, but... "Go to hell," I growled. Her flinching gave me no small amount of satisfaction, and I kept going. "You threw my city into chaos. Nick was here, in my van, just sitting here, for days. He said _nothing._ For _days_." Judy' jaw fell open, as if she knew what that implied. "He might as well have been a corpse in my van, but I finally convinced him to take a walk. I know where he is, but he don't wanna see you. And I don't blame 'im." I reached out to close my van's doors. But she held out her paws to catch them before they latched, and I found that they wouldn't move.  
  
Damn, she was strong.  
  
"Just tell me where Nick is," she said, more firmly than before. We locked eyes for a few seconds, and I felt my lips starting to quiver from the effort of keeping my teeth bared when I wasn't feeling it. "Look, I know what's happening to predators now. I was wrong. They don't just go savage; It's... Someone is targeting them, making them-- If I can find Nick, he can help me prove it and... Innocent predators won't be targeted anymore." I frowned and, still holding my bat, crossed my arms and looked away. I heard her let out a little sob, and a soft thump as her head fell on the floor of my van.  
  
I looked back down at her. Her shoulders were shaking and her face was pressing into the mattress I had. Her paws were clutching at the floor, and her ears were drooping against her back. I could feel myself unflexing, my body relaxed, and I dropped my bat. At the sound of clattering wood, Judy looked up, and I turned my back on her, moving to get into my boosted front seat, but I stopped for a second, paw on the head rest.  
  
"...He's in Savannah Central. There's a park with a dried-up river and a big stone bridge. He lives there. You can't miss it." I was surprised at how soft and tired my voice sounded. Looking back at her, I blinked. Judy's expression was strange; As if she was recalling something. Suddenly, her eyes widened, and then she let out a sigh, low and sympathetic. "Go on, bunny, get outta my van."  
  
I moved to get into my seat properly, but suddenly I felt arms around my chest. I flinched, my claws gripping my seat, but I relaxed as Judy rested her cheek between my ears. "Thank you," she said, her voice soft, and her arms warm. "I'm gonna fix this. Nick _and_ Zootopia will be back to normal soon, I promise." I could feel my face twisting in the emotions I always tried to bottle up, or replace with anger, but instead I just tried to push her away.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, get off," I grumbled without any fire. I was tired. She moved easily, which I was thankful for, but as I looked back, she was smiling. There weren't any real tears, yet. Maybe those would be saved for Nick when she found him. For some reason, I felt something warm in my stomach, but I shook my head. "Don't waste time, Hopps!" I snapped at her, and she flinched, before suddenly remembering what she was needing to do, and she leaped out of my van, almost falling on her face.  
  
"Thank you! I owe you one!" she yelled as she ran backwards at an old truck parked across the street. Was that her farm's? Did she literally drive two-hundred miles back to Zootopia in that clunker? I stood in the box of my van, and it creaked slightly even with how little weight I had. As she jumped into the driver's seat, I called out, not able to stop myself.  
  
"Don't worry about it!" She looked at me in surprise as she pushed her key into the ignition. "Just..." I paused, almost losing my nerve. But if she could push past fear, so could I. "...Just make sure you stop whatever's doing this!" I pulled out my sunglasses, flipped them open, and put them on my face, pointing at the bunny across the street, raising my voice to hide the emotions. "I want my fr-- City back! I'm counting on you, bunny! Understand?" I almost hoped that Judy didn't catch my slip, but... Rabbit ears.  
  
Judy's lip quivered, but she nodded, turning the ignition and shifting into gear. She sped off, leaving me alone in my van. For a long time, I stood in my van, staring at the spot where Judy's truck had sped around a corner.  
  
I lifted an arm and rubbed the tears from my own eyes. What was with me today? Was I going soft? If Nick found out, he'd never let me hear the end of it. That is, if he forgave Hopps. I closed my van's back doors, slipped into my driver's seat, and sighed, leaning back against the headrest.  
  
I felt exhaustion take over slowly, my body relaxing little by little. One thought entered my head: If anyone could fix this city, it was Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde.  
  
"Heh... Good luck, you two," I said, rolling my head to one side and smiling, which wasn't common for me, I know. "Ciao."

**Author's Note:**

> And there you go!My first fic on here! I might do this with other characters as well if they strike my fancy. 
> 
> In the meantime, tell me what you think!


End file.
